RPlog:Masquerade Ball: A Night on Yavin/Part 1
Guests are slowly filtering into the lounge in costume, while others linger around other facilities aboard the Angry Rancor. Some have come in truly authentic Yavin IV style costumes and masks, while others have played lightly at the tropical atmosphere and have taking amusing or funny tropical themes from other worlds and used it in their costume design. A few still are just dressed in weird costumes that make absolutely little sense but play up to the festive atmosphere of the masquerade. There is a man in a totem head costume that has just entered. As he looks around, he must turn his upper waist left and right to take in the ambiance. While the head doesn't appear to heavy it is slightly cumbersome. Yet, it doesn't seem to bother him all that much. His first order of business is to head for the bar. As his voice comes to life, all the eyes on the totem head light up red, and a booming voice echoes out of the contraption that is his costume. "A Flaming Flangel." Those in the vicinity can hear it clearly, in its echoing goodness. But it is not so loud as to dominate the room, it is quickly lost in the music itself. There must be some light amplifier in their as well. The drink is eventually returned in some tropical looking hard fruit with a fuzzy husk on the outside. It is indeed flaming, and a special straw is extending into the flame, perhaps glass. The straw is long. Oddly, the man shoves the straw up his nose, which most likely leads to his mouth and he drinks some before the flames die out. A human-shaped being enters the lounge on extremely high heels, all dressed in blindingly golden glitter and feathers. "I soooo can't wait for the party to kick off!", she chirps to the person who's with her and looks around to see who's already here. Inanna is one of those who has been here for a little while, overseeing the setup of food on the tables and the opening of the bar. After consulting with a few of the droids and beings who will act as servers throughout the event, she sends them forth to do their work. Stepping out from behind the bar, she surveys the room, smiling to herself with satisfaction. The music is playing, the guests are making their way in... things are off to a good start. Her eyes land on the brightly plumed entrant, and she smirks. "Sel... is that you? You're blinding me." She puts a hand up before her eyes in a jesting motion. Turning with straw still up the noise of the papier-mache head, the man looks from the lady who just left the area behind the bar towards the golden clad woman. As the flames slowly give way in the husky fruit drink, he blows the rest out himself. The gesture looks more like a quick nose blow seeing as that's where is breath is coming from. Still booming, with flickering read eyes while he talks, he inquires to those, "I thought we weren't supposed to guess at each other so soon?" Of course, as the Duke enters in turn, he observes, apparently it was indeed a costume would say his smirk if it were visible, which its not, being under the massive head costume he is wearing. The door opens, and in walks something red. Lots of red. And white. Ka'una, having decided to bring a little beast into the tropical jungle, as she quickly makes her way across the room and jumps onto one of the barstools, crouching there on all fours, playfully wiggling claws at the bartender. "Rawr. A clarissa sunrise!" She says. She's not quite masked, but it doesn't look like she cares. The golden bird gives Inanna a huffy look. So much for going unrecognized for long. "Yea, do you like it?", she beams and does a few pirouettes in front of her sister, showing off. And nearly knocking a few glasses over with her tail feathers. She grins at the other costumes, include the one non-costume one. "Mr Duke! How are you liking it so far?", she beams at him, "I think the lekku are quite a give-away to that person's identity but the big one... hmmmm, who would you think it is?" Solon_Halwinder frowns. "Mr. Duke?" he says, laughing. "And I just got here, it's alright, I suppose, be great once I get myself a Corellian Whiskey." Inanna shoots a glance back to the man in the totem suit, then back to her sister, holding up her hands now in mock surrender. "Sorry, nobody said anything about that to me," she grumps for a moment, muttering to herself, "I just work here." Softening again, she manages to get in, "it looks nice," before the birdie flits off somewhere else. So the spotted cat looks over to where a striped feline has jumped up onto the bar. The tender droid is a little startled, but proceeds to serve the requested drink. Hearing the Duke's request, Inanna moves over tothe bar herself to collect a whiskey, since she's closer than any of the server droids at the moment. Ka'una grins at The bartender as he hands her a glass, and she jumps off the bar with one hand on her glass. On landing, she goes into a crouch again and takes a slow sip of her cocktail, taking glances about. Hmmh. Now who is who... Drink still in hand, the totem guy stands arms akimbo. He begins, "I am Ramyxth, totem spirt of ... er." The voice booms, and echoes, the eyes blink red. He falters in his poise a moment and reaches a hand up into his costume. A list hissing sound can be heard, then he stands arms akimbo, "I am Ramyxth," he begins again as a light fog descends from the nostrils, "Totam warrior of the pashion of battle. Revered by the Massassi clansmen, to whom they offered gifts of the fallen enemies to after winning battles and being in the furious warrior rage once the battle had ended." As if it was evident by his costume, turning his waiste a little, he looks at some of the nearby woman and says, "Ramyxth has come to be festive and dance." "I think if he dances, the floor will come down and we'll all crash-land on the animal deck.", the bird giggles to Solon once she's heard the speech, "Would -you- care to dance? I have some time now before I have to sing on stage." As Inanna waits for the bartender droid to pour the whiskey, she glances over at the lekku'd cat, looking her crewmate over with a smirk. "You're more in character than I am. Brava." She hands off the drink to server droid, pointing it in the direction of Halwinder. The drink will be delivered with a polite, "a Corellian Whiskey, Your Grace." Inanna takes a step away from the bar again, trying to relax, and she looks over the totem man more closely as he breathes fog and tells his story. "There shouldn't be a problem with you dancing, sir, our ship is structurally sound." The musicians start up another jungle beat on their drums. Ka'una straightens, grinning at Inanna, and walks towards the group with bouncing steps. No sense in going four-legged with a glass in one hand. "Well, I was supposed to be masked as well, but a certain transport that is supposed to have it somewhere in it's cargo still hasn't arrived, so.." She points at the whiskers, then opens her mouth to show fangs. "This will do." She crouches down again, looking up at the people and grins. "I will dance with mr. totem spirit if you get busy, Sel." she says to the other woman. "Er ..." the large head falters lightly as the eyelights slowly fade away, in response to Inanna. Ramyxth quickly picks himself up again at Ka'una's words however. Perhaps somewhere in his prior speach, he implied with a woman. Perhaps the masculine costume isn't carrying off so well. He stops with the arms akimbo routine, and instead puts the straw up nose for another drink, and to turn off the light fogger machine he has tucked up there. He turns casually to the scantly clad twi'lek, saying, "Ramyxth would be pleased to dance with the feline." Gracefully, he does offer a hand over to here, unless she wants to leap off the bar in her character. The party is in full swing by now... musicians play upbeat tribal music, drinks are flowing freely, and guests mingle in a variety of costumes. A Birdie is talking to an (invisible) duke... a totem is starting to dance with a red-and-white striped cat. While a spotted cat stands near the bar. (place set) The Birdie is talking to the Duke and hopping on her high heels in rhythm with the tribal jungle beat of the musicians. She flags down a passing waiter droid and picks up a Floofy Pink Cocktail ™ to take a sip and watch how more people file into the lounge and the first odd couples are starting to move onto the dance floor. While most people seem to have chosen tropical animals, or plants.. Maethor picked something a little more... festive. Wearing a simple bodysuit made to resemble bamboo, he has a sort of helmet that resembles a lamp, with a holographic flame ontop. The walking tiki-lamp totters towards the bar, reaching out to steady himself while he orders a foofy drink. The red twi'lek-turned-wildcat giggles, dancing with 'Ramyxth', amused by how he has problems with the oversized head during it. That and her trying to go for a rather tribal dance just doesn't quite match. "Ahh..everythign alright in there?" she wonders, her white tail swinging behind her as she moves. Her glass, empty, rests on the bar by now. Inanna winces at the response she gets from Ramyxth... her comment came out wrong, she had meant to dispel the insult and not add to it. But as he turns to start dancing with Ka'una, she lets it go. She greets the walking tiki-torch with a nod as he approaches the bar... where the tender droid promptly fills the drink order. "Welcome to the party," she says. "Excuse me.", the Birdie tells the Duke who is apparently unwilling to dance and walks over to the tiki lamp as well, joining her sister. "Hey, that looks good.", she grins and winks at the man, "At last some light up there, huh?" Maethor waggles his eyebrows. He nods to Inanna, "Some party.. no one is wearing a lampshade yet....." The man accepts a tall, frilly drink with a little umbrella in it from the serving droid, turning clumsily to regard the rest of the party. Taking a sip, he stares a moment at Birdie, "As long as no one tries to use me for a perch...." Inanna chuckles softly at the comments between the torch and her sister. "I haven't seen any lampshades yet... but the night is still young," she replies. She gives the tiki man a closer inspection, trying to figure out if she knows who is under the costume or not. After a minute she gives up, scanning the room again, and asks the Birdie, "did you hear back from any of our invitations, other people we might expect to see here?" "Oh I'm sure, they'll be here soon.", the Birdie replies with a cheerful smile and gives the lamp a pat. "Maybe it's time for some music? I mean... Maybe I should sing a song or two or make those who are still in the casino come over?" She doesn't wait for approval and instead heads over to the stage. It's a bit of a struggle to climb the stairs in that costume and on those heels, but she makes it and grasps the microphone, waiting until the band has stopped beating their drums. "Welcome to our masquerade!", she chirps at everyone present, "The night's still young... so keep those drinks flowing and swing your dancing legs! I'm going to sing a couple of songs now!" Yay. Lucky audience. Ka'una stops dancing and turns, letting out a cheer at the birdie's words. It's not really hard to guess just who that birdie is now, really. A grin moves her lips, and she parts from Ramyxth, moving towards the bar...before she jumps onto it, and crouches down on all fours, giving one of the droids a sign. "Corellian Sunrise this time." she purrs, her hips lightly shaking to make her tail wave. Maethor laughs, "If the drinks keep flowin... the only thing people will be doing is stumbling and falling over...." he says, glancing over Inanna for a second, "Not that I would mind of course...." he adds with a sly wink. Inanna joins the brief cheer that goes up when the Birdie announces she's going to sing. She looks over as Ka'una jump atop the bar again, smirks and says "be careful up there... you fall and break a bunch of bottles, and you're buying them." Her tone is light-hearted enough... maybe she just doesn't want the spectacle of a cat falling off the bar. Cats are supposed to stay graceful. Still smirking, she turns to Maethor and says "oh, we'll cut guests off if they need it. I know where the line is between a good time and things getting out of hand." The golden bird has now taken centre stage and the band plays a rhythm on their drums that matches her tune. Looking over the crowd with a cheerful smile, the bird begins to chirp, er, sing. It's a typical tropical summer night I'm in heaven - I'm in paradise Typical tropical summer night And it feels so right Love and sunny weather Go along together On this planet we are free Drinking and dancing Summer romancing I love it when you're here with me Beaches and palmtrees Sunshine and blue seas The water is nice and cool Coconut flavour You are my savior The heat makes me act like a fool When the moon lights up the sky so blue Love is on its way I swear I'll give my heart to you Before night turns into day It's a typical tropical summer night I'm in heaven - I'm in paradise Typical tropical summer night And it feels so right Ka'una sticks her tongue out at Inanna, before she playfully licks along one of her crimson arms, letting our a purr-like sound, before a glance towards the stage gets taken, and stays silent as the birdie sings..for the most part of it, smiling, reaching up with a hand to brush the fingers over a lek..before she drops it quickly. Bad cat. No play with lekku. Play with mane. Maethor laughs at that, "Awww, that's no fun... Though I really should try to find a lamp shade...." he comments, taking a sip of his foofoo drink, watching the birdie dance and sing. Inanna continues smiling, in a good mood now, as she listens to the music and the conversations around her. Stepping closer to the abr again, she asks the droid there to "pour me a Duros Ale, would you?" She taps her foot to the music as she waits for her drink. More of the guests pair up and go onto the dance floor, getting into the suggestive and festive music. Inanna, of course, prefers to stand by and watch. Between dancing and listening to the music and watching the stage, the large totem head has worked up a little sweat. Small beads of it trickle down and out from the head, running with some of the red body paint/makeup Ramyxth has used for his costume today. As his partner returns to the bar, he pauses to listen a moment, even letting out a an applause before he heads back to the bar himself. As he orders a drink, a loud, amplified voice booms out of the mask, and as he speaks, the 6 sets of eyes on his costume light up with the words. "A Dual Headed Serpent." Then he turns to the cat atop the bar, "You're a captivating dancer, if only I were of your species." Then he turns to the other cat woman who has been helping with drink, "You going to work all night, or you going to move it on the dance floor?" The Birdie ends her first song to (hopefully!) a round of cheers and applause. "Thank you!", she chirps and beams at everyone, "Are you having fun?! Yea? Alright, here's another song for you!" She nods to the band that starts up a similar upbeat rhythmical tune for her to sing along to. Come to my loveland, wander along Beautiful gardens full of flowers and songs Come to the sunshine, beaches and sand Here's the two bluebirds, won't you come to my land The grass is mellow and the sky is blue My paradise is waiting here for you Oooh, it's a tropical Loveland Oooh, I wanna share it with you Life can be funny Happy and sunny Oooh, in my tropical Loveland Come to my loveland, wander with me Lie with me darling in the shade of a tree Over the rainbow, under the moon That's where my land is, won't you come to me soon? Just take my hand, I'll show you everything The secrets that my paradise can bring Oooh, it's a tropical Loveland Oooh, I wanna share it with you Life can be funny Happy and sunny Oooh, in my tropical Loveland Ka'una softly laughs at that and purrs, moving on all fours atop the bar, closer to the little tiki spirit. "Well, mister tiki god sir..I doubt species differences would matter to one like you, would they?" She winks and chuckles, before she accepts her glass from the barkeep droid, and gets into a straighter crouch before taking a sip. Again her head turns, listening to the birdie's singing again, a smile moving her lips once more. "She's good, isn't she?" she asks nobody in particular. A figure, one part of a small group that enters almost at once, though he is a few steps behind them, walks into the lounge. He might draw a few eyes towards him, or he might not, unlike others, his costume is rather strange. Evoking the costumes of some people long past, one assumes, he is wearing a rather sombre outfit, despite all the colour to his ensemble. (imagine a cross between Phantom of the Opera and Commedia dell'arte). He glances around, looking out of the place, especially when compared to some of the more outlandish costumes around. And as such, after a simple shrug, he seperates from the group he was tailing until moments ago, heading instead towards one of the seating areas and taking a chair. Once there, he begins to absorb as many of the details around as possible, occasionally glancing at this person or that, but it is the room itself that interests him the most it would seem. Inanna does clap after her sister's song, and starts sipping at her ale, still watching the dancing. At the tiki's question she turns and smiles, seeming a little hestitant as she answers, "um... I don't usually dance. Well, only with one person, and she's not here. And I /do/ need to keep an eye on things too..." she hopes it's enough to dodge having to go dance, especially in such a tight outfit. "Yes, she is," the spotted cat answers the striped one, before taking another sip of her drink, "these songs are very fitting." The tiki guy receives a glass with two bulbs to hold liquid, one red and the other blue. Again he has a long straw for this drink as well. He responds in his booming voice, that does indeed become filtered out by music at anything more then 15 feet away from him, good for everyone else outside that radius mayhaps. To the spotted cat, he says, "Well, you should try to have some fun at least, the party will be fun all the same even if there isn't someone at the helm." Then he turns the papier-mache head back towards the perched, striped cat. "Mostly it doesn't matter indeed, but again, it does. However, it doesn't stop one from appreciating the female form in any species, nor having fun and truly enjoying the beats of this music." He turns more towards the singer now, "Her voice is wonderful indeed, I knew she was a singer, but not this good." He sticks the straw up a nostril for a drink again, "Now, I can't wait all day for another dance though, perhaps when I'm done with this, your spotted friend will find a fancy to shake a tail feather." His jest coming from the singer more so than actually knowing of the cultural allusion of shaking a tail feather being a way to say dancing. Ka'una smirks, and takes a sip of her drink, before she cocks her head, one of her lek sneaking down behind her back to give her tail a shake. "I wonder if there aer any tiki goddesses." she states, pondering the concept of goddesses with booming, loud voices. She takes a glance towards the stage and shivers for a moment, before she drowns the thoughts she had in a gulp of alcohol. She ahhs, setting her glass down, and licks one of her arms again, her eyes moving back and forth, taking glances at the people around. Chirp. Chirp. Oooh, it's a tropical Loveland Oooh, I wanna share it with you Life can be funny Happy and sunny Oooh, in my tropical Loveland The Birdie finishes her song and takes a bow. "Thank you, everyone! Time for a little break now - for me that is! You keep dancing and enjoying yourselves, okay?" She beams at the audience, clearly in her element here and then nods to the band, indicating that they are to resume their drumming, before she climbs off the dance and heads for the bar to order a fresh pink cocktail, for now content that she got the party going with some upbeat dance tunes. "Having fun?", she asks cats, lamps, totems or whoever may be within reach. Inanna gives the totem another smile, replying "oh, I'm enjoying this..." before he turns to speak to the other cat. No squares at this party. Overhearing the renewed comments about getting out onto the dance floor she scrunches up her face a bit. "Let me get at least one more of these in me... work up a buzz..." she says, starting to cave in. The man is persistent, and she does want the guests to enjoy themselves. She finishes off her ale and sets the bar on the glass, tapping it for a refill. She joins the applause as the singer completes another number, and gives Sel a smile as she returns to the bar. "Yeah... sounded good up there," she answers. Thoughtfully, she asks Ramyxth, "so... do totem gods and goddesses have any particular powers that we know of?" "Hope it didn't only sound good up there, but down here as well!", the Birdie grins at Inanna and leans against the bar to enjoy her cocktail. "You know I thought that Bluey would be coming... cause I really have no idea how a seven-feet Wroonian is gonna disguise herself.", she grins and nudges her to a chair to sit down and rest her feet for a moment. Stilettos are vile. If one could see his face, they would not the mock quizzical look Ramyxth has on. The drinks are loosening him up some and he's not paying any attention to his large mask. Though, the red lights continue to flash while he speaks to the two cats, "You two aren't goddesses then?" But being an intellect, he does revert somewhat to that aspect, "Power very by emotion assigned amonst us Massassi spirit totems. I have the power of explosive passion and fury, such as befits the true Massassi warrior, for when the war is done, the enemy gifted to the passions, we return home to our women." Sounds grand, he sticks the straw up his nostril again for another drink. He does comment to the bird lady, "It sounded amazing, I only hope you dance as well as you sing." Ka'una jumps off the bar suddenly, landing, chrouchng, and rubs herself against the tiki god's legs. After all, wild cats become mere housecats when facing the gods of old. "Mew. I'm just a random junglecat, not a goddess." she states, before she glances up at birdy with a grin, wincing lightly as she notices the problems she has with those stillettos. She murmurs something, before she looks up at the bar..where her glass still rests, and a glance gets taken up at the god, Ka'una trying her best to make a face of pure misery and suffering. "Right, right, it did," Inanna assures her sister, following along to a seat and motioning for the others to join as well, "come, sit... the droids can bring us refills." The music and dancing continues, but the Jordain sisters at least seem to like the idea of sitting for the moment. "I'm not sure about our fearless leader," the elder answers with a shrug, then turns back to the totem with a good-natured smirk. She isn't mocking anyone. "I'm not a goddess either... just a cat." She looks down at the outfit, "guy at the costume shop said it's a ranphyx. Lives in the mountains somewhere... but it was the only cat he had available." She nods at the explanation of totemic powers, and goes back to smiling playfully as she watches Ka'una's feline behaviour. "Need a bowl for your drink there?" she inquires with a wink. Birdie wiggles her tired feet a bit, grinning towards the totem. "Of course I dance as well as I sing, but seeing as my sister was already busy drinking herself into a state that would allow her to dance with you, I'll let her go first. Besides, my feet need a little break.", she grins and looks between the cat and the out-of-reach drink. "May kitty needs a little bowl of milk?" Despite the masculine costume, there must be a soft spot somewhere in there, Ramyxth reaches over to grab said drink that the stripped cat is eying. "Yes, our feline needs milk and Ramyxth needs more dance." Despite the voice amplifiers and the reverb, his voice changes slightly as if to sound more tribal totem'ish. Holding the glass down for the twi'lek, he lets her decide if she grabs it herself or merely entrusts him to tilt/maneuver it for her to get a drink. "What say you, shall we join the spotted cat and bird for a sit, or move on the floor?" Ka'una mmmmmmhs. "We join, then we dance again, tiki god." she states, before she grabs the glass and hurries over to the table, actually managing to do this three-legged this time without spilling anything..it's half empty anyways. She climbs onto a chair, crouching down on it on all four after placing the glass down. She seems to be utterly enjoying her cat role here. Inanna shoots her sister a quick look, as she gets no help in getting off the hook about dancing. And she continues to pour the second ale into her, to work herself up to the challenge. She chuckles again, shaking her head slightly as she sees Ka'una scampering about. "So the real question is..." turning back to her sister, "is a little birdie safe, with two cats prowling about so close? We don't want our animal guests all hunting each other down here do we?" She chuckles merrily at the idea, draining the last of her drink and saying, "okay Mr. Totem God... if you want to dance, I suppose there's nothing to do but get it over with." "Oh this birdie can bite and claw alright.", Birdie grins, "I don't think you kitties are gonna make a meal of me right? Or I'll call Captain Bruno to protect me. Ah well, go off, go dancing..." She makes a dismissve "shoo" gesture with her hand, quite enjoying the idea of seeing her sister dance. A rare spectacle indeed! Following the stripped cat to the seating arrangements the group had chosen, Ramyxth is a little glad someone is going to dance with him. He certainly wasn't going to sit anywhere and risk getting the red makeup on the uphosltry here. "That's the spirit as we spirit totem say." Says the totem guy, offering a light hearted chuckle. As if queued to the sequence of his chuckle, the eyes alternate lighting up randomly. The perceptive might note that there are two tones of laugh coming from the tiki guy - perhaps one his real voice while the other is the 'amplified' one. He holds out his hand in offer to the spotted cat woman, mannerful even for a god. Ka'una grins at the birdie, and slowly licks her lips. "Mmh. You -are- a tasty looknig bird." she comments, leans leans over the tablem sniffing, before she chuckles and leans back. "But no, this kitty will not eat you. Today is the day I shall enjoy lots of drink instead, be on the hunt for potential mates, and engage in dancing rituals." She then leans forward, and takes a sip of her drink, tilting the glass with her mouth before carefully putting it in palce again. Inanna chuckles some more at her sister's response, seeming to have loosened up now indeed. She simply nods, and gets up from where Sel and Ka'una sit... taking the offered hand of Ramyxth with a smile. "Now you're not allowed to say I didn't warn you... I may be dressed as a cat, but I'm not all that good a dancer." The musicians change beat once again, pipes and strings wailing out over the tribal drums as guests move about the dance floor or chat and eat and drink in their seats. The Birdie grins at Ka'una. "Well, thank you for not eating me. I'd think you'd choke on my feathers anyway." Then she watches Inanna depart to the dance floor with the totem and giggles. "Oh this is cool, I can't remember the last time I've seen Ina dance with a guy.", she explains, "So let's watch this!" Oh yes, Ina, all eyes in the lounge are on you and your dance partner! Ka'una snickers, jumping on the chair next to the birdie, before crouching down once more, absent-mindedly moving her glass over towards herself with one hand. "oh yes. I've never seen her dance. Heck.." She eyes the bird. "I've never seen either of you dance, I think." She blinks, seemingly a little surprised by that herself. Nevermind, her eyes are on The lovely pair again, and she takes a slow sip of her drink before she purrs. "She should watch out for his head. It can get in the way." Again a dual chuckle arises out of the totem head guy, his eye lights alternating as the blink red. When he speaks, all the eyes flicker on and off in unison. As the lights blink, Ramyxth says to Inanna, "If you stop to think of what your dancing looks like, you have already lost the battle." His voice is loud, perhaps amplified by some device from within. It carries a good 15 feet before being lost in music and noise of the party. He leads her to a spot open enough for him to move with the large papier-mache head. "Do not think of everyone else, rather move in a fashion to where you enjoy the music." He steps out himself and begins to thump his feet to the ground and shake his hand furiously as one might expect a tiki god-like figure to dance, then he laughs and stop the nonsense and moves more rhythmically to the music, offering a hand to the Inanna to hold if it helps her comfort level. Indeed, Inanna doesn't dance much at all, with man or woman. And far less often with the former than the latter. Still smiling, she answers the totem's comments with, "this is why I never dance completely sober." She tries to stay relaxed, and accepts the offered hand, though she still looks like she's a bit nervous out on the dance floor, no matter how things are set up. She manages to start swaying in time to the music though... making an effort to look a bit cat-like (and graceful), though only managing to a degree. "At least it has a good beat," she says. "You go girl! Wooo!", the birdie cheers her sister from her seat and nudges Ka'una to do the same. "What do you mean, you've never seen ME dance?", she asks in mock-disdain, "Perhaps you should spend less time with your head stuck in oily spaceship engines but here in the lounge when I do my evening shows!"